


Internet

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [26]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007) RPF, Wallander (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype, Vaginal Fingering, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is away for Abigial’s birthday, her first while they’ve been together, and she’s missing him - a lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet

**Author's Note:**

> **Internet**

I missed my man - powerfully. I ached for him, physically ached for him, actually hurt for him. My skin called for him, itching to feel his caress on me, his teeth, his tongue. Him. I needed him and he was on the other side of the world. I had cabin fever, unable to sit still, unable to get comfortable without him beside me, touching me.

Tom flew out to Michigan, I was told to this was somewhere in America. I couldn’t find America on a map, let along a smaller country in it. My boyfriend was there and had been there for a month already. I was stir crazy for him, craving his love and attention.

We’d been sleeping together for almost a year and been a couple for six months. This was the longest we’d gone without having sex. I didn’t miss the sex so much as I missed his love. I was feeling bereft since we couldn’t seem to get the time difference quite right with his shooting schedule.

I needed to hear his voice.

I needed to feel his love. 

I needed to feel his hands on me, his body flush against mine, his long lean muscles against mine. I yearned to feel his weight on me, and I was out of my mind with craving.

Tom had been in Detroit a month already, and I was only one-third of the way through this prison sentence. I was clawing and climbing the walls, desperate for something. 

I was the perfect house sitter for him, kept the place tidy, washed the sheets, picked up the mail. I didn’t mind except it made me miss him acutely. Around midday, the buzzer for the front door sounded, momentarily confusing me as it was a Saturday. Tom usually didn’t get any deliveries on a Saturday. 

I opened the door to a red-headed Scot with busy eyebrows and a friendly smile. “Delivery for Ms. Morgan,” his Scottish brogue pronounced.

I nodded shyly. “I.. I.. I am Ms. Morgan.”

Pleasantly, he handed me a sheet of paper to sign acknowledging my receipt of a gorgeous bouquet of two dozen red and pink roses and attached gift. I thanked him, reaching into the drawer of the front hall for a tip.

“No need, Ms. It’s all been taken care of. Happy birthday.” He half nodded, half bowed as he slipped away.

After closing the door, securing it behind me, I brought my vase through to the living room to look over. I dug my mobile out of my jeans pocket and speed dialed my boyfriend. The call connected straightaway, “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thomas, what did you do?” I placed the gorgeous display on the coffee table and sat back to admire. “They’re so lovely! Thank you!”

“It’s your birthday, my Abigail. It’s a little conventional but this shoot has me so focused, I couldn’t get out of my head long enough to be more creative.”

I beamed brightly. “A little convention never hurt anyone. It’s very romantic.”

He huffed a small laugh, “Did you get the gift attached?”

“I didn’t open it yet.”

“Go on, my love. That’s the best part.”

I carefully tore into the box delivered with the flowers, revealing an entwined hearts outlined with diamonds necklace. One heart was pure gold, while the other was silver with ‘LOVE’ engraved on the silver heart. I gasped into my mobile, “Tom! It’s beautiful!”

“For you, my beautiful girl.”

“Thomas, thank you. I wasn’t expecting anything.”

He sounded saddened by that, the mood sagged briefly. “I know I’m away for your birthday, my Abigail, but I will always remember. You mean so much to me, and if I could be by your side, I would be. In a heartbeat, baby.”

I sighed away the tears that so often came when missing him as much as I was. “I miss you so much, babe.”

“Abby, go to your laptop and turn on Skype.”

I shuffled my way through his flat to the bedroom where my laptop sat open in the middle of the bed. I opened the green app, and said, “Okay. I’m on.”

Tom activated a call to me, and there he was, my beautiful man displayed on my seventeen inch screen. I sat crossed legged and tipped the screen back to get a better look. He looked so goofy with his poofy blond hair that needed a trim, but his eyes, his so missed blue eyes were a perfect shade of blue. “Hello, my beautiful birthday girl!”

“Tom… I miss you. So much.”

“I miss you too, baby!”

I kissed my fingers and placed them against the screen projected ones. “I wish I could be there with you.”

“If you could be, I’d bring you out here, but my schedule is a mess.”

“I understand,” which was almost true and I almost believed it.

“I can’t talk long, my love. I needed to see your face. You look radiant on your birthday.”

“You’re forgiven,” I said with just the right amount of sass and sincerity.

*

That night, feeling more randy than wistful, I stripped my clothes down to my Saturday best lace bra and knickers, matching black with a satin bow in the middle. I topped it off with my new birthday jewelry and posed a few selfies in the full length mirror. I sent some artful ones to my boyfriend, skin and lace, but not clearly defined what the picture was.

I sent the first one, and waited. I got the notification he received it, but he didn’t respond.

Twenty minutes later, I sent another one, similar to the first, but not well defined. Again, I got the notification he viewed it but didn’t respond.

Another twenty minutes, I sent one of my breasts with the necklace dropped at the valley of my cleavage. He viewed the message immediately and sent back,  _'Don’t stop - T xx’_

I had his attention now, and I reveled in it. The thrill of the pursuit of his attention was exciting for me. I sent another of my belly button with the just the bow peeking at the bottom. Tom’s response was: ’ _Tease. Keep going - T xx’_

The next picture was a full display of my hips clad in the see through lace. My man eagerly responded with:  _'Fuck, Abigail, I’m hard - T xx’_

The last picture was from the neck down to mid-thigh.  _'Skype. NOW - T xx’_

I threw my phone aside and reached for my laptop. Tom initiated the call and growled as soon as it connected, “What are you doing to me, woman?”

Sounding as innocently as possible, I fluttered my lashes and confessed, “I miss you desperately.”

“I’m in the middle of lunch with Jim, and sporting a boner.”

“I didn’t even send you the best one yet.”

“Send it!”

The ultimate gift to my boyfriend on my birthday was my hand against my mound with the lace covering my hand.

Tom groaned long and low. “Abigail, fuck…”

“I’m wet, and I ache for you, Tom. It’s been too long.”

His voice rumbled in his throat, “Let me see. Touch yourself.”

I sat back on the bed, adjusted the screen so he had the best view, and slowly ran my hand down my center of my abdomen. I kept my hand above the lace and passed my fingers over my center twice. I breathed out, “Oh, Tom!”

I heard him through the arousal pumping and pounding through my veins my man unzip his fly. His clothing rustled as he adjusted in his seat. With some authority steeped in heavy lust, he commanded, “Bra. Off. Let me see all of you.”

I arched off the pillows just enough to sneak my hand in the back to unclasp the hooks. I slipped my arms out of the straps and discarded the undergarment on the floor. My hands filled with a breast each and I squeezed for the feel of it and the visual benefit of my boyfriend. His breath hitched and mine exhaled. I pinched my nipples and keened, Tom’s breath coming in pants.

“Abigail. Knickers. Hook your thumbs in at the waist. Ease them down your legs.” I did as instructed, lifting my hips to allow the material to free itself of my flesh. I heard, “Slowly, Abigail.” I slowed my motion and eventually worked the gauzy garment off my feet.

“Fuck,” Tom cursed heavily. “I miss you. I want to feel you.”

My pulse racketed up a few notches, aroused by the thought of sharing this erotic experience with him again. Though he didn’t tell me to, I pressed my hand to my wet heat, yearning for friction. My hips thrust up into the stimulation, both for show and for pleasure. Tom encouraged, breathing heavily, “That’s it, my Abigail.”

This was one of Tom’s kink, he loved watching me touch myself. Since he entered my life, he kept me satisfied enough that I didn’t need masturbation, but I did it for him. I loved doing this for him, my pleasure doubled with pleasing him.

I flicked my finger between my folds and heard Tom groan. “Let me hear you, Abigail.” I could hear his hand pumping over his erection, his chair creaking with the effort of his exertion. I moaned his name as I sunk one finger into me.

“Abby…”

“Thomas…”

I slipped another finger inside me, my legs splaying open wider. 

“Abby… I’m coming… coming…”

I used my other hand to touch my clitoris, increasing my pleasure, pushing me to where he was. “Tom… Tom… Tom… Tom…” I chanted with every press of my fingers into my body and every swipe of my finger over my button.

He held his breath, and then he was breathing heavily, his fist pumping harder and faster.

My back bowed, pleasure about to consume me. 

Then I heard the shuddering from my boyfriend as he came in long strings of white ejaculate. 

His climax triggered my orgasm and I collapsed on the bed, my release flooding through my system. 

“My gorgeous girl.”

With a high pitched sigh, I said breathlessly, “I’ve been missing you.”

“I’ve missed you too, birthday girl." I giggled to myself, pulling my legs back into me. Tom asked, "What’s got you laughing, my girl?”

Chortling lightly, I said, “I feel… good… and what they say is true…”

My boyfriend chuckled with me. “What do they say?”

I released a full on belly laugh, high on the release from my orgasm and my thought. “The internet really is for porn.”


End file.
